User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 10:43, November 2, 2010 Re:Hi! Its nice to meet you, AdventureWriter28. LORD LIZARDON 08:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Rember me? Happyaqua Re: Can you Sorry, I'm from Spain. I'm not fluent speaking english. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I know you from the Bakugan wiki... How's it going? Yeah... You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh... True... Yeah. Here we go. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) G2G. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 01:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm a fan of Touya (Okay)Touya-Black 09:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I seriously can't believe that i've been editing here for 2 days and i'm already ranked #16-17. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 13:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Episode That's fine, you don't have to ask me! I'm not your boss! ;) But yeah don't worry about Ash's profile. Also thank you for telling me about the episode you made, that makes my job easier. I'll link it straight away. Keep up the good work! Hstar 16:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hardly. The admins have for some reason dissapeared. I used to be an admin. But I will be more active in 6 more days. No admins here, only a bunch of vandalizers. But we got them to leave. If you want to join PokePower, you have to have 800+ edits and something you are good at. This group is very high-ranked users. And for right now, the leaders of the wiki. - Where did you get those manga pictures? LORD LIZARDON 10:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ciencia Im Very Sorry if i May have put in wrong information About that one section you told me about earlier,But Anyways Were both in The top 20 Now :) RE: HI.. How are U? And no need to ask opinions and all.. If u like it add it, (avoid unwanted data) also i m not one of the admins so make more edits at ur spare time.. See Ya.. User:WILEDEDJONES Hi! Hi! I'm looking for Friends on this Wiki Wish to be Friends? See My Profile User:Amyroselove if you Wish to be Friends. Thank You! Thank you for being my Friend! No Worrys I Do NOT do things like that! Your Friend, User:Amyroselove Hey! I can't believe this, but I am ranked right behind the leader of the PokePower team. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. And thanks! (Also, I am being decided to be an admin) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hope you become one one day! You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... If you are wandering what i'm doing, i'm trying to earn the cafinnated (Don't know how to spell) badge. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That one. And thanks! (I already did about 70 edits in the last 1 hour) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) After this badge my next target is probably going to be the two weeks on the wiki badge. And about the making badges, would I be able to make a badge for changing article names? (I already did about 200 of those.) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link to that category? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well, I am not an admin yet, but that is good to know for if I do become one soon. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I just got the caffinated badge for making 100 edits in one day, and I also got the curator badge for adding 1000 pictures to pages (Only 2 people have the curator badge and i'm one of them!!!) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I hope so. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Your signature How did you get you signature to link to other pages and be a certain colour (I know how to change my signature just not hyperlink or colour it) Chief Editor of the Anime Department - Hstar 14:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!! Thank you so much!!! i will make you the next in line to be captain (if I ever end up leaving this wiki for some reason.) Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 12:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And by the way, i split all of the teams Pokemon between me and you. I gave you giratina, normal Lugia, Tyranitar, and a couple more. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I already gave you Umbreon as well. Plus, I own the teams Shadow Lugia, so I don't need a normal Lugia. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is how you make an infobox, copy and paste this into your profile: and then just edit it any way you want! Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, HERE is how you do it: { {Userinfobox} } but remove the spaces when you are putting it in. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how First of all, Evanf made me a beautiful signature! Lol but thanks for replying anyway. Second I don't know how to archive talk messages and third I think you have to upload a template, something like User:CharacterBox. By all means tell me if I'm wrong and I'll find out for you. Oh and thank you for the congrats, I really appreciate it ;) Re: Hi! Hi I'm good Thanks! How are you? User:Amyroselove Good. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 21:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) PokePower I just became an official member of the PokePower team. (The cheif blogger.) You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 20:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I just made my first Archive. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Oh Pokemon Adventures? I love Pokemon Adventures! What about it? User:Amyroselove Yeah I started on monday. Maybe Red. User:Amyroselove Who is your favorite Pokemon Adventures Character? User:Amyroselove The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put them on the blog so we can count them up! Hurry! You have until the 19th! Spheal.jpg Igglybuff.png Dratini.jpg thumb|300px|right|Here it is! enjoy! ^_^ text=Do I know you? Dang, my box thing is not working... -DarkusAlpha Filipino? You're a Filipino? You speak Tagalog? :O! I'm Filipino, too! I used to live in Tacloban City, then I moved to the U.S! Do you live in Manila? Or a smaller city? [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 23:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Umm. Itim at karamihan sa mga iba pang mga iyan. :) [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 02:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Kailangan kong matulog Goodnight! :) [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]''[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| The Easter Bunny is Here! '']] 02:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Where did u get?? Where did you get the high-quality colored picture of Ruby in Pokemon. I am curious because it looks like in a movie film. Infobox? Huh? Thanks, and it's also great to hear that Manga Articles are being made, it's very hard to find information on it especially when it's all Japanese and the only good source is Bulbapedia! Which we cannot copy! What do you mean Infobox? Gaehwasan is a good person to ask about templates if you're worried I don't understand you. I know what an Infobox is but your not being specific as to which Infobox. You cannot copy the Project Anime one I'm afraid if thats what your asking. But, Gaehwasan could make you a similar one (as long as it doesn't have the same image or colour) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 14:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga Hi, AdventureWriter28! Wanna be a member of Project Manga? Well, I've already done 3 chapters: VS. Mew, VS. Bulbasaur and VS Kangaskhan in Red,Green and Blue. Arc meaning that I've illustrated them. So, wanna help me illustrate the rest of the chapters? Its ok if you don't want to. P.S: Do you like Lance? If so, Anime Lance or Lance of the Shitenou (Manga)? I personally prefer Manga Lance. EDIT: Sure, then lets get started. I've limited down to 3 chapters per person a day, so as to avoid editing conflicts and clogging up the Recent Wiki Activity page. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: EDIT: EDIT: PokePower Hey AdventureWriter28, listen. If you get 65 more edits, apply for PokePower as "Manga Builder" 'cuz Hstar is "Anime Builder" 'cuz I've been made Organizer 'cuz I organize loads of articles. Arceus The God of Pokemon 07:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) New Project Manga Hey did'ya see the Project Manga page? Neat, huh? What do you think? Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Yea 'cuz Giratina's my second fave Pokemon 'cuz I'm my fave type is Ghost. Also, I see that you changed your pic to Glaceon. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: It doesn't matter which Anime profile pic u use. I mean I use Death Note, Yu Yu Hakusho, Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, Black Butler, DBZ, Naruto, One Piece, Pokemon, Yu Gi Oh! GX, etc. profile pics a lotta times.Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Lol, I play White mostly and it has White Forest. Meh, lame Pokemon. And AdventureWriter, do you know how to create signtures? If you do, create one like: "Signed AdventureWriter28-Chief Editor of the Manga Department" like the one Hstar has. I don't need a signature, I mainly use my chat bubble. EDIT: Cool, btw who said Project Manga isn't official? Its approved by PokePower Members! Its not a PokePower Project sure, but its official, Miss. Chief Editor Ma'am. Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Duh its official. A lot happened. Now Project Manga has to be promoted to PokePower Project once ur a PokePower Member. Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Member Congratulations, AW28! You are now eligible to become a PokePower Member! *800+ edits *Not a sockpuppet Go apply on Crimsonnavy's talk page, plz. Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Funny Pic Lol thats funny. He has a jetpack. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That'd cancel your promotion to PokePower Member and it'll earn you a ban. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey probably gave the rod cuz he might have thought that one of the Sages might be hiding underwater and we can catch the sage using the rod :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Manga Images Hello there. I saw your recent additions of pictures from the Pokemon Manga and I was wondering...Did you get those from a site that has the latest chapters of Pokemon Adventures? Thank you.PoirotH 12:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Definitely. One of the best interpretations of the game. It has really great and unique characters. Both the boys and the girls. Could you tell me the name of the site where you read the manga,please? I still have yet to finish the Diamond/Pearl saga and can't find it anywhere.PoirotH 14:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And I'll try to help out as much as I can.PoirotH 14:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? :You saw me in person? Is tht is what you are saying? Rabbit Lover 14:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh OK then, hi :). So what do you need help with? BTW I am in America. Rabbit Lover 14:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I know. America is a little lucky, but I has no good wi-fi (secured wi-fi) so I can't trade/battle. Anyways, I always am on watch on this wiki. One reason why I am here. The other reason is because this place needs a major cleanup. Rabbit Lover 14:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why do you ask? I love having friends! I am autoconfirmed tommorow! Rabbit Lover 14:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::It means I will be on here for four days as a Wikia member so I get to edit semi-protected pages! Rabbit Lover 15:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. Think I will become an administrator someday? Rabbit Lover 15:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Er... thx. Crimsonnavy might promote me if I am on here until May 1st? I think this. I am not 100% sure about this, but thanks. Rabbit Lover 15:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::IDK. Good night talk to you tommorrow. Rabbit Lover 15:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. One last question. Is the site safe? I'm asking because I visited a manga site that left me with spyware and took me a lot to get it cleaned up.PoirotH 15:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Applying Well, like Arceus The God of Pokemon, you need to ask the other active members if you can join. I am sure they will allow you admittance into PokePower. Do you just want the title Manga Builder or something else? You can also head Project Manga when it is created. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I am now a Wiki Helper person and I go around wikis helping the wiki ou. Now, I am helping the No Ordinary Family Wiki. Can you take over Pokemon Teams or pick someone to manage it until I get back? Thanks. - Evanf RE:Hiya! And template :) I will work on it soon and yes we can be friends. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 23:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ Awesome! I'm a big fan of N too! and here is a link to my Wiki http://awesomeanimeandmanga.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Anime_and_Manga_Wiki it's a Anime and Manga Wiki! if you'd like to help me with it I'd be so happy! ^_^ (Amyroselove 01:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC)) I Approve! Of course I approve! I think it's fantastic you're going to join us especially as a Manga Member. It's great to hear your goal is to bring Pokemon (Adventures) Manga to this wiki, that's something I want to see! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 08:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Volkner No Problem! I'm happy to link you to some Episodes. When you say "appears" do you mean his debut Episode? He appears in two episodes (I'll do it in Episode Order don't worry). DP165 Flint Sparks the Fire! (debut episode) DP166 The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! (Gym Battle VS. Ash) Enjoy! Oh and please let me know if you need anymore links to Episodes/Movies or if you know a wikia user that does. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Pages and Pictures The pages aren't there though, however if you wish I can create them for you. I would have to check the pictures you post, because normally I'm the one adding the Episode Pictures, I'll let you decide on the page creation, although they'll be created in the future anyway but I'm offering to scrap the future and I'll create them now so you can look at them. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 14:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Official Project Manga You're the official chief of Manga Department, bozz. You're the man with the plan. (Uh, girl, in this case.Bah, wtvr.) Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Approval I a give my approval about you applying for PokePower. I am sure you will be a great staff member and you wil continue to work hard. You should become the Manga Builder since we do not have one. Sincerely.''Gator''fan6 20:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends, I forgot what the title was called. ^_^" Hi! It's me, Mizuki Raimon from Inazuma Eleven wiki! :) I came here, and yes i will be joining the project: manga Mizuki Raimon 13:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Can u plzz give me a run through of this title thing, because i don't really know what's going on with titles... uh... :( Mizuki Raimon 13:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Info giver? That'll be fine :) be happy to help around... wow 4,000 over pages... thats a lot of pages..... Mizuki Raimon 14:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi :Can I please join the Editting Department in Project Manga as an editor? Thanks. Rabbit Lover 16:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Even though Gaehwasan has not approved your membership yet, I am sure he would, I will allow your membership into PokePower, as the other members approve. Please add the template and the template to your user page and add your sig to the PokePower main page, I will add your member info later. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 00:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC)